User blog:72e/Summary of Common Comps in Dokan
This is a summary of methods to combat commonly seen teams during Dokan battles. It was compiled by 泉水子, and translated by 72e.http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=14513567 Ordering The default ordering upon beginning of PVP battle is as follows: ② ③ ④ ⑤ ① ⑥ Where ① is the onmyoji. If you switched in a unit, then that unit is now ⑥, and the other units' numbers -1. For example, if Kagura was switched in for Seimei, then Kagura becomes ⑥. If unit A is dragged to be switched around with unit B, then A is ⑤ and B is ⑥. The ordering of damage is such that ①→②→③→④→⑤→⑥ When the enemy does an AOE, and your ② has Jizo... Then ① definitely takes damage, ② takes damage and if critted on, has chance to get a shield, and additional chances for other units, then ③ to ⑥ may receive shield and take reduced damage, while ① is guaranteed to take all the damage since the shield would only appear later. So if using a Jizo shikigami, remember to switch around your less tankier characters. Or, if using Hitotsume as ⑥, then the opponent won't get damage reflected at all. Likewise, Inugami is guaranteed to protect the 3 numbers that are ordered ahead of him at the beginning. When Inugami uses AOE, the 5 stages of damage means that ⑥ is guaranteed to not be attacked. Supposedly, Ushi's summon is ⑦ Jizo Inu :Juzu, Hangonko Heiyo, Hamaguri Hako, Jizo Kaguya, Jizo Inu :# :#;Maneki Kama, Rainfire, Ibaraki, Karei Kaguya/Oitsuki :#:For stability :#:Crit dmg Ibaraki attacks Inugami, clears in 3~4 rounds :#:Also prepare Menreiki as attacker, 2+2+2 crit dmg, finish in 2 rounds. Indirect damage does not trigger mitama, but will trigger counters :#;Kama, Hannya, Ryomenfire, Kaguya/Oitsukihttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?pid=282372626 :#:For stability :#:Needs at least 1 set of Maneki, and 1 set of Karei. Ryomen can be Himemi/Maneki SPD/ATK/Crit :#:If not enough onibi, Hannya normal attacks, will take 90+s :#;Kama, Oitsuki, double Chinfirehttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=14511500 :#:For speed :#;Kama, Oitsuki, Chinfire, Men :#:For speed :#;Kama, Chin, Hannya, Hooka, Kaguya :#:Slow, not recommended :#:All the Chins use Maneki SPD/ATK/Crit :# :#;Rainfire, Ibaraki, Susabi, Kaguya :#:It's always stable with healers :#:Also prepare Ibaraki + Miketsu, Susabi + support Miketsu, Ushi + Tamamo, Hiyori + Otengu (goes twice), Kacho + Men, Hiyori + Men, Chin + Men as attackers :#:Hiyori + Men is very stable, if not enough onibi the first round, Men normal attacks Inugami :#:Double Otengu, damage is high but will trigger a lot of mitama, Maneki SPD/ATK/Crit Chin + 2+2+2 crit dmg Men is a bit lower on the damage but more stable :#;Rainfire Hannya, Ibaraki, Kaguya :#:Also prepare Otengu (goes twice) and Men as attacker :# :#;Ame, Hooka/Heiyo, Shozu, Inu, Kaguya微笑的紫紫 :#:For stability :#;Ame, Kacho/Kyuketsu/Inu, Shozu, Nura, Kaguya :#:For stability, can auto, killing order is Inu, then Heiyo, then other :# :#;Juzu, Hiyori, Miketsu, Men, KaguyaOzzzzzzy :#:For stability :#:Miketsu is resist Gyokuju :# :#;Maneki Enma (210+ SPD), Karei/2+2+2 low speed Hannya, double Otengu, Kaguya, Kagura with new turn + life :#:Not stable :#:Enma seals Heiyo, Hannya AOEs if enough onibi, otherwise normal attack Inugami, 129 speed Otengu uses AOE (better with Kuro Doji), with luck, Juzu doesn't dispel, Kagura can give another turn, otherwise life for stability, with damage buff, Otengu can kill them in 2 rounds :#:If Heiyo is faster than Enma and Inugami protects Heiyo, you're screwed :#:There's 1/3 chance to die before reaching the life extended Otengu's second turn :# :#;Ame, Juzu, Tamamo/Otengu, Kuro Doji, Kaguyahttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=14369952 :#:Not stable, imitate with caution :#:Don't let Kuro Doji be ⑥, dokan master has crit dmg buff, so ATK/HP/Crit Inugami should be able to kill Kuro Doji, and timing is so that you can't be healed by spectators, if not dokan master then Kuro Doji might not die and you're screwed :#:To make sure that Kuro Doji dies, can use unstrengthened slot 5 :#:If speed is that Tamamo→Kuro→their Inu, then Kaguya gives life to Kuro Doji, Tamamo AOEs (gives Inugami buff), Kuro Doji normal attacks protected unit (gives Inugami buff, don't attack Heiyo of course), Inugami will AOE and kill Kuro Doji, then use his AOE and enemies are guaranteed to die :#:If speed is such that Tamamo→their Inu→Kuro, then life to Kuro, Tamamo AOE, Inugami AOE, then Kuro Doji normal attacks to die (basically the same) :# :#;Kama, Yume, Hasei Ushi, Tamamo, Karei Kaguya, Seimei with shield + exterminationhttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=14368829 :#:Not stable :#:Order is Yama→Yume→Ushi on Juzu→enemy's Juzu/Heiyo/Hako→Tamamo AOE :#:In practical use, there's a lot of high speed Heiyo + low speed Juzu, and some control Juzu :#:If Yumekui doesn't control Juzu and Heiyo is dispelled, you're screwed :#;Kama, Heiyo, Hannya, Otengu (goes twice), Kaguya :#:Not stable :# :#;Maneki Ame, Hangon Heiyo, Maneki Hannya, Teikon Hiyori, Hari Otengu, Kagura lets you go twicehttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=14341252 :#:For stability, basically guaranteed to not be able to kill dokan master first :#:Order is Ame→Heiyo→Hannya, about 195 speed, Otengu takes 3 rounds to clear :#:Can switch Otengu for Men, Men is more stable but slower :# :#;Yokin, Enma, Ushi, Tamamo, Kaguya :#:Not stable :#:First speed Yokin pulls Seimei for shield, Enma controls Hako, Ushi targets Inu :#:Single attacker has low margin of error, you're screwed against Kagami, Hangon, Seimei being dazed, Yao Bikuni sealing passive, opposing Seimei using shield + extermination :#:Stability is relative, for example, difference between 70% win rate and 90%, rainfire without pull has Ame Onna with 66% chance at removing Hooka's effect :#:See explanations for Ushi + Tamamo oneshotting Jizo Inu Rainfire Higan :Rainfire, Hiyori, Higan, Kaguya :# :#;Maneki/Karei Enma (210+ speed), low speed Hannya, Hamaguri Kaguya, Otengu (129 speed), whatever :#:Enma controls Hooka :#:If not enough Otengu and Jizo Hiyori, Hannya normal attacks Hiyori, if non-Jizo then normal attack Higan :#:With luck let Otengu go again, otherwise life to 129 speed Otengu, wait for Otengu to die to Higan then another 2 rounds to finish :# :#;Karei Enma, Hasei Ushi, Tamamo, Inugami, Kaguyahttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=14368829 :#:Inugami should be faster than Tamamo to stop Seimei shield :#:Ushi targets Higan, Seimei shield, Inugami attacks anything but Ushi doll, Tamamo AOE :#:Ushi targets Hiyori, Inugami normal attacks Hooka, Tamamo AOE to kill Hiyori, follow up by killing Hooka :#:Chance of loss when Inugami lowers Higan HP and Tamamo Hamaguri shield gets broken and controlled :# :#;Maneki Yokin (240+ speed), Hannya (<180 speed), Otengu, Inu, Kaguya, Seimei star + shieldhttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=14293214&pid=281247022&to=1 :#:Yokin pulls Seimei for shield, then pulls Otengu No Pull/Yes Control :Control (240+ speed Heiyo/Domeki), Higan, gote :;First speed Yokinshi, Hannya, double attacker, Seimei star + shield ::Yokin pulls Seimei for shield :;High speed Aka, Ushi, Tamamo + Susabi/Otengu ::Aka controls Heiyo/Domeki/Hooka, if Hiyori then Ushi targets Hiyori, else Higan :;Enma/Kosode, Hannya, double Otengu, Kagura new turn + life ::Around 70+% win rate :No Hiyori, clearly little Jizo (e.g. rainfire Kacho, Higan, Kaguya) ::Double pull Tamamo Susabi ::Maneki Enma/Karei Kosode + Hannya double Otengu No Pull/No Control :Standard Tanky Heal Kekkai :;Karei Kosode, Hannya, Hamaguri Kaguya, Otengu (129 speed), Tamamo/Otengu, Kaguya new turn + life ::Karei Kosode can be switched out for Aoandon, where she is faster than the 129 speed Otengu :;2+2+2 Hannya, Hiyori/Hako, double Otengu ::If controlled well then can finish in one round, even if not can still trade a unit for theirshttp://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=14513567&pid=285873537&to=1 :;Karei Kosode, Ushi, Tamamo, Susabi, Seimei ::Both Kosode and Ushi link to Hiyori ::If there's Higan use Hamaguri Kaguya, otherwise Karei Zashiki is more stable :No Dispel/Kacho, a Shozu + Higan gote team :;Maneki Enma, Karei Ushi, Hamauguri Kaguya, Tamamo, Susabi, Seimei star + shield ::Enma controls Shozu, Ushi links to Hiyori ::Enma can be switched out for Amanojaku Aka ::Seimei shield + extermination is a problem because then Tamamo hits the shield, Susabi can be switched out for Inugami to be stable, but efficiency becomes low :No Dispel, Higan gote team for Kekkai ToppaThis team is weak because dokan has HP buffs ::Split set Kama, Karei Heiyo, Hamaguri Kaguya, Tamamo, Inugami, Seimei star + shield Yes Pull :Double pull Tamamo Susabi :;If confident in first speed... ::Double pull Tamamo Susabi Kaguya ::Single pull Heiyo :;If okay but not confident in first speed... ::Switch an attacker for Jizo Hiyori, adjust the orders of your attackers :;If first speed is too low... ::Kaguya as ①, Teikon Hitotsume as ②, Jizo Momo as ③, Jizo Hiyori as ④, Hamaguri Kaguya as ⑤, 129 speed Otengu as ⑥, Hitotsume/Momo can be switched for Gyokuju Shozu/Kacho etc. :;Double Pull Tamamo Sessho Hamaguri Kaguya ::Sesshomaru needs to be the crispiest, then after AOE, Tamamo's follow up and Susabi's comets will all hit him but he'll be invulnerableNon-original tactic :Kama, Rainfire, Kaguya, whatever :;If confident in first speed... ::Double pull Tamamo Susabi ::Single pull whatever-fire :;If not confident in first speed... ::Kacho and Kaguya ::Some combination of resist Maneki Kama, Juzu/Ame, Hiyori, Shozu, Moryo Otengu, Nura, Hari Otengu, crit dmg Higan :Kama, Hanyo, Kaguya, whateverHanyo is about extinct because a decent resist Ame Onna is hard to be double controlled by Hannya and Heiyo, if you're not confident then add a Kacho ::Kama, Ame, Heiyo, whatever, Kaguya ::Ame, Heiyo, whatever, whatever, Kaguya Stats These are the poster's stats. ;Enma :Maneki :235 speed :96 accuracy ;Kosode :Karei :195 speed ;Hannya :2+2+2 :130 speed :178 accuracy ;Kaguya :Hamaguri ;Otengu :One >128 speed :One <128 speed Explanations ;Hannya's speed :There is no perfect speed for a comp that is "something + Hannya + double attacker" :If the speed is too high, Ame Onna or Juzu will dispel :If the speed is too low (i.e. slot 2 HP/DEF), Seimei might use shield and block him ;Life extension :If given to Kuro Doji :Will revive if dying to Hitotsume, but won't if dying to Kagami :When extended, cannot be affected by buffs nor debuffs nor move bar effects :If dying after life extension, progress bar begins from 0, if dying on turn like Higanbana, instantly gets to move ;Double pull Ushi Tamamo stability against Hamaguri shielded Jizo Inugami (ATK/HP/Crit) :Theoretically speaking, not guaranteed, think about: :#Buff :#HP/HP/Crit Inu :#Dokan master with crit dmg buff :#Non-dokan master but crit dmg Hamaguri, Jizo Inugami (ATK/HP/Crit), and Tamamo is only barely graduated :#Non-dokan master and shields are bad, but your Tamamo gave Inugami shield :Satisfying any of the above could prevent oneshotting :Even if oneshotted, with Hako revive the second unit won't be easy to oneshot, then Kaguya normal attack + Juzu counter + Juzu normal attack + Hako normal attack, once Seimei shield is broken then you'll be taunted and GG ;Method number 9's Yoki Enma Ushi Tama :Goes around Hamaguri shield, but still 80% chance for shield from high-speed Hako, chance that oneshotting isn't possible References Category:Blog posts Category:PVP